


Hold Me Without Touch (Keep Me Without Chains)

by Ace-o-Clubs (MercurialSky)



Series: Fragile Strength [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, accidentally deleted the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialSky/pseuds/Ace-o-Clubs
Summary: In the aftermath of his kidnapping by Captain Cold, Barry finds himself at odds with the people around him. They all tell him to forget about Snart and focus on being a hero, but how can he with the feeling of the other man's lips echoing on his own? Barry's confusion only rises as a visitor from the future leaves behind a message that shakes Barry's world to its core.Barry's life has been attached to marionette strings for years, and its going to take time to cut them off.





	Hold Me Without Touch (Keep Me Without Chains)

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I finished this three months ago. I originally planned on finishing the whole fic before uploading, so I could have a consistent schedule (and make sure there weren't any plot holes), but I didn't take into account my ADHD, depression and lack of habit keeping me from writing. I decided to just upload this chapter now, and the rest as they're finished, I don't want to keep you waiting forever with nothing. I'll try the whole 'finish first' thing on a fic that hasn't technically already been uploaded.
> 
> This chapter was meant to just touch base with two of Barry's mentor figures (Oliver and Singh) before moving onto a third ('Wells') as they plan the attack on the Royal Flush Gang. But then David just wanted to keep talking. I also dropped the actual 'planning' part of Wells section because the episode had them improvising, so Wells doesn't really get shown much here. Oh well, I've got the rest of the episode to show him off.
> 
> Also, a slight continuity error, I thought Oliver returned to Starling City around this time, turns out he spent several episodes away (I thought it was just one). Not to big a deal, since this isn't technically an Arrow fic, but I really like to try and keep everything in place. I'd probably be fine if it was a deliberate change, but because it was a mistake I feel bad.
> 
> Still, once more unto the breach, dear friends. Tell me if you see any spelling/grammar errors!
> 
> Title from Sara Bareilles - Gravity

Barry ran up the steps to the bank, pain lancing up his sides from his injuries, mentally noting that it was same bank that the Mardon brothers had hit before his coma. And Clyde had hit again after he woke up. He hoped nothing bad would happen to the bank, with so many robberies.

“Allen, glad you could join us.” Captain Singh scowled as Barry walked through the doors into the bank. He was understandably in a bad mood already, one of his officers had been shot.

“Sorry, results for Detective Smythe’s case came in, and he wanted me to explain things in person.” Smythe _always_ wanted in person explanations when Barry was the one working the case. Other CSI’s could just email the results but for some reason Smythe didn’t trust Barry.

“How’s word on Officer Brown?” Barry asked, looking around the bank, his eyes falling on a bloodstain across the room.

“The Paramedics say he should be fine, but we won’t know for certain until surgery’s done. He did manage to shoot one of the Royal Flush Gang on there way out.” Singh nodded to a spray of blood on the wall by the doors, a bullet lodged in the brick.

“The Reston’s are still in Iron Heights, right?” Barry asked as he put his bag down and opened his kit. “This isn’t just them again?”

“No. We’ve checked, the Reston’s are in Iron Heights, we’re going to send a detective over to see if they have any idea who the copycats could be. But it might just be unconnected criminals picking up an identity to steal infamy. Why’d you bring a bag?” Barry glanced back and saw Singh squatting next to his bag, the bag that had the Cold Gun.

“Oh, I forgot I was carrying that when I left the precinct. Its nothing.” Barry turned back to the blood, carefully taking a sample, and hoping Singh didn’t notice how tense he was. He would get in real trouble if he was caught with the Cold Gun.

“Well, be more careful next time, Allen. See if there’s anything else you can find to help us track down these people.” Barry glance back as Singh stood, the bag forgotten, and walked over to the detectives interviewing witnesses: Grey and Todd.

Barry let his shoulders sag with relief, Singh was right, he needed to be more careful with the Cold Gun. Gently putting the blood sample away, Barry gathered up his kit and bag and made his way around the bank, making sure there was nothing he could find that would lead to the Royal Flush Gang. He was unsurprised when nothing turned up inside, and all he found outside was an oil leak left behind by one of the motorbikes.

Barry winced as he crouched down to get a sample. The burns from the Heat Gun had mostly healed, but the frostbite hadn’t, and then there was the combined mix of frostbite and burns on his chest from when he’d tanked both guns.

“Oil spill?” Barry jumped and almost lost his balance, looking back at Singh who’d come up behind him.

“Yeah, it probably won’t be much use, but every little bit helps, right?”

“Certainly not as useful as sheep poo,” Singh mused.

“Or sugar,” Barry added as he took a sample, remembering the other case he’d worked on before his coma.

“Sugar?” Singh asked, as Barry remembered that he wasn’t supposed to have been working in Starling City then.

“Ah, nothing. I’ll head back to the lab, get started on the sample.” Barry stood, repressing a wince and gathered his kit and bag back up.

“All right, don’t take too long.”

* * *

Oliver stood in the foundry, waiting for Barry to arrive, the other man had called him a few minutes ago and asked to speak with him.

Lightning flashed through the room as Barry materialized in front of Oliver, wearing civilian clothes and carrying a bag.

“Ollie! Thanks for seeing me, you weren’t busy, were you?” Barry asked, as he checked his clothes for fire damage.

“No, things have been calm since I got back. I heard about Snart and Rory, how are you holding up?” Oliver remembered his first time as a hostage, how it had shaken him.

“I’m fine,” Barry grinned, seemingly sincere. “Still got some frostbite from the fight though. It takes longer to heal, so I’ve got to be careful around other people, don’t want them wondering why I’m injured.”

“They’d probably assume it was from the kidnapping,” Oliver pointed out.

“Huh, they probably would, but if they ask to see my injuries, they’ll probably figure out they’re healing, and frostbite this bad shouldn’t.” Barry rubbed his chest briefly, before focusing again. “So, how have things been going for you since you got back?”

“Good, I’m settling back in. Some things have changed while I was gone, but I’m sure things will go back to normal soon. Why did you want to talk? I assume it wasn’t just to check in on me?”

“Right. You clearly heard about Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, how they kidnapped me to pick a fight with the Flash. That’s kind of funny, really. Since I’m the Flash.”

“Barry, the point?” Oliver interrupted.

“Right. When they kidnapped me, while they had me, Rory tried intimidating me by acting all crazy, and I called him on it, but that sort of brought the conversation to why I recognized it, and the story with my mom and Zippy came out, and then Snart… sort of comforted me?” Barry hesitated for a moment before barreling on. “After I got away, he broke into my apartment again, but not to kidnap me or anything, but to say he was… interested in me. I think he wants to pursue a relationship?” Barry trailed off, eyes focusing away from Oliver, obviously nervous about how he would take this.

“He doesn’t know you’re the Flash?” Barry shook his head but didn’t respond out loud. “Then I don’t see what the problem is, just stay away from him, if he comes back around tell him no. I’d say tell the police but that might bring attention on you that could be a problem. Maybe as a last resort if he keeps bothering you.”

Oliver studied Barry for a moment, watching how nervous he was, running his hands through his hair, shifting his weight between his feet, like he wanted to start pacing. Oliver sighed.

“Of course, you already know all of that, so I assume what you actually want is for me to convince you dating a known criminal is a bad idea, because you’re tempted to date him anyway. He was that nice to you when he kidnapped you?”

“He was pretty nice, but its not just that. When he visited me after he said he was planning on making a deal with the Flash, not hurting people anymore. I figure if that’s contingent on dating me, I should date him, right, to protect people.” Oliver just gave an incredulous look at that. Barry wasn’t going to date someone just because they might not stop hurting people if he didn’t, especially not with his feelings for Iris… Iris! Barry must be trying to move on from her, and subconsciously clinging to the first potential partner he came across.

“Barry, you know you can’t date Snart. Even if you weren’t the Flash, you’d get in trouble with the police in you were caught. Maybe, if he was willing to go straight, but he won’t.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” For all he was expecting that answer, Barry still looked dejected.

“Barry, you know what the right thing to do is. Come here,” Oliver opened his arms to Barry for a hug, the other man grinned as he quickly, normal person quickly, made his way forward and hugged Oliver.

“I thought you didn’t do hugs?”

“You need one right now.” Before Oliver could say anything else, an alarm rang out from Barry’s pocket.

“Crap, I need to get back to the lab, my test is nearly done.” Barry stepped back and grabbed his bag.

“Test?” Oliver asked.

“A Royal Flush Gang copycat group has shown up in Keystone and Central, we got some blood from one of them, I was running a test while I came here.”

“Best get back to it. And Barry?” Barry looked back questioningly, “good luck.”

“You too Oliver. Also, maybe give the changes you’ve found a chance, maybe they’re for the better?” Barry disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

* * *

David Singh walked into the bullpen in his precinct and looked around, quickly finding his quarry: Detective Garrett Smythe.

“Smythe, my office.” David made his way into his office, not checking to see if Smythe would follow him. He knew he would.

“Sir?” Smythe asked nervously, sitting in the chair opposite David.

“I was at a crime scene today, the Royal Flush Gang. The CSI called for the scene was late. Considering it was Allen, I wasn’t surprised. What was surprising, was that he had a legitimate excuse this time. Apparently one of my detectives held him up asking for detail on a case that were already in the report he had given them. Would you like to explain _why_ you felt to need to have Allen go over his report in person?” Smythe shifted guiltily, obviously aware that the only justifiable explanation, Allen’s reports being unclear, would get Allen in trouble, and anything else would get _Smythe_ in trouble.

“I just needed some clarification on some matters, it took longer than I was expecting, and Allen wasn’t able to leave as quickly as he hoped. I’m sorry for delaying him.” Smythe at least wasn’t throwing Allen under the bus, even if he wasn’t being truthful.

“You’ve needed extra clarification on Allen’s work quite a bit, haven’t you Smythe. And not any of the other CSI’s, perhaps I should have a word with Allen, make sure he’s doing his reports properly.” David mused, carefully watching Smythe’s reaction.

He flinched at the idea of Allen getting in trouble, before panicking.

“No, that isn’t necessary, Allen’s reports are fine.”

“They why do you have so much trouble understanding them?” David paused for a moment but continued before Smythe could interject. “Unless you don’t actually have a problem understanding his reports, but just want to spent time with him.” Smythe froze at the accusation.

“Smythe, I can’t stop you from pursuing a relationship with a CSI, its not against the rules. But I can’t let you interfere with his work just so you have an excuse to talk to him. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. And good luck if you do ask Allen out, West won’t be happy.”

“What do you mean Sir?” Smythe asked, pausing as he rose from his seat.

“You’ve seen how he reacted to Thawne and Iris being together, he’ll be the same with Allen.”

“But, his problem with Thawne is that he thinks he’s putting Miss West in danger, Barry works for the police.”

“West wasn’t exactly happy with that either, Allen went behind his back. West only found out he was trying for the job when he showed up for his first day. There was a violent shouting match until I intervened. Allen ended up moving out of the West house over it, and they didn’t speak for months. West wouldn’t be happy with Allen dating a cop either.” Smythe looked somewhat apprehensive. “You better get back to work, Smythe.”

“Right.” Smythe walked out of the office, leaving David to his thoughts.

David remembered when Barry first came to precinct, he’d been interning at the CCPD’s offsite labs for a few weeks when he’d helped put together evidence that solved a case. The CSI who’d been working the case had given Barry proper credit, and David had recognized the name when it came across his desk.

How couldn’t he, Joe had been talking about how suspicious his foster son had been acting since returning from college, how he thought he was chasing after the impossible again, that he’d get himself in trouble. Joe obviously hadn’t expected Barry to be working with the CCPD.

David had also remembered that Barry had helped solve cases before. Pointing out evidence over the shoulders of cops while he waited in the bullpen for Joe, a fresh pair of eyes that caught things trained detectives had missed.

It hadn’t been hard to come to the decision to have Barry come work in the CCPD with Goulding, the former in-house CSI who had retired while Barry was in his coma. Goulding had been a legend when he was younger, but age had dulled his skills. His family was well connected, however, and they couldn’t just dismiss him. David had been wanting to assign him an assistant for months by that point, and Barry was a good candidate. It worked perfectly: Barry had upped the quality of Goulding’s work.

David had honestly forgotten to warn Joe, who hadn’t taken kindly to him knowing about Barry’s new job, and even helping him with it. Joe and Barry might not have spoke for months, but Joe had managed to avoid speaking to David for almost a year. Quite impressive considering David was his boss.

Barry’s time at the CCPD hadn’t been a smooth ride entirely though. Ralph Dibny had been a difficulty David hadn’t foreseen. A cop falsifying evidence, and when investigated: signs that he’d done it before. Not everyone had been happy with Barry for reporting it, some felt he should have kept quiet, remained loyal to the Blue Line. That was when most of the precinct found out about Barry’s blog on impossible things. And his history of being thrown in holding cells for trespassing.

Joe still scowled when over officers mentioned that incident, even if they weren’t accusing Barry of anything. For all he didn’t approve of Barry working for the police, Joe approved even less of people trying to get him fired. That had been what reconciled the two, even if Barry hadn’t moved back in to the West house like Joe wanted him to.

And now a kidnapping. The night before David had let Barry go with just a statement taken, prioritizing Snart and Rory, as he would have with one of his officers. But Barry wasn’t an officer, he was a civilian. David should have checked in with him, made sure he was fine.

Not that Barry had been fine these past few weeks anyway. He’d been off ever since the speedster in yellow had shown up. It wasn’t hard to figure out why, David remembered Barry’s statement from when he was ten: A man in a yellow suit, wreathed in lightning, blurred like a mirage. It was exactly the image David had seen at STAR Labs before Christmas.

And this man had shaken Barry. He’d been coming in with dark rings around his eyes and rushing through his work, though its quality never decreased. Arriving exactly on time and leaving the moment his shift ended, like he had somewhere else to be and didn’t want to waste time. And now, a kidnapping.

Once Snart and Rory had been sent on their way David had worried about Barry. Worried that this would make things worse for him. And now he was worried that he was right. When he’d looked in the bag Barry brought to the crime scene earlier, David had recognized the Cold Gun. Somehow Barry had managed to get his hands on the weapon and was keeping it by his side at all times.

How had he even gotten it? Ramon had taken it and the Heat Gun away to be destroyed, and he hadn’t reported it missing.

Through the still-open door David could see Barry also walk into the bullpen, apparently returning from somewhere. Shouldn’t he have been running the DNA test?

“Allen, where have you been? Shouldn’t you be running those tests?” David asked as he made his way over to Allen.

“I went out for lunch while the tests ran, I had no other urgent work. The test should be done now though sir.” Allen headed for his lab, and David followed. In Allen’s lab, Barry made his way to the computer and brought up the results of the test.

“Right, DNA test is done, its just finishing up the test against DNA in our system, shouldn’t be a minute.” As he said that the computer beeped, and a new screen popped up. “And results are in. Mike Sekowsky. I know that name.” Allen frowned, bring up Sekowsky’s file. “Oh, the Sekowsky’s. Minor criminals who tried to form a crime family, they were brought down by the Darbinyan’s but we arrested them before they could be killed. That was the first case I worked on. Huh.” Allen leaned back, eyes flickering over the screen.

“Anything on their known hangouts?” David asked, thinking back to his musing from before. This was the case Barry had gotten his promotion from.

“We have stuff from before there arrest, but I’m not sure how much of it will be useful, its three years old. I’ll gather the information and get it to Grey and Todd.”

“Allen,” David hesitated, before continuing. “Are you alright, after Snart and Rory?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? They didn’t stick around after recording that video, and the Flash got me out. I’m fine.” Allen grinned as he started printing out the information he needed for Grayson and Todd.

“They didn’t hurt you? You did mess with their ransom video.” David remembered seeing that, watching the fear in Joe’s eyes grow when Allen started talking back.

“I think they were more impressed with me for standing up to them. They wanted to know why I wasn’t too afraid to talk back.

“What did you tell them?” David asked.

“That I’d seen something scarier when I was far younger.” Allen got up to gather the now printed files as David remembered Barry’s testimony on his father’s arrest.

“The man in yellow. The other speedster.”

“Yeah. You know, its nice to be believed about that now.” Allen grinned, it wasn’t even a bitter grin. He was honestly happy that people were believing in him now, without blaming them for not believing him before.

“I’ll go hand these over.” Barry waved the pages in his hand and made his way out of the lab, bag on his back. David blinked as he realized he never got a chance to ask about the Cold Gun. Next time.

* * *

Barry ran into the STAR Labs’ Cortex and quickly changed into his Flash suit, stopping in front of Cisco before the wind thrown up by his arrival had even settled down.

“Whoa, do we have another metahuman already? We just dealt with Captain Cold and Heatwave.” Cisco asked as he took in what Barry was wearing.

“Those two aren’t metahuman’s, and neither are the people we’re dealing with tonight. A group of copycats have taken up the name of the Royal Flush Gang. A joint effort by the Keystone City Police Department and the CCPD are going after them tonight. And _I_ , am going to be their backup.” Barry grinned proudly. As confusing as things were with Snart, yesterday’s battle had helped him see at least _one_ thing clearly: He was a hero, he couldn’t just deal with metahuman’s. It was his job to protect the people of Central City from _all_ criminals.

“You know Barry, I haven’t seen you this excited since the Reverse-Flash showed up… and you’re down again.” Cisco cringed as he picked up on Barry’s drop in mood at the mention of the other speedster. “I shouldn’t have brought him up.”

“No, Its not that. It’s the name. I just don’t like a name that so closely ties him to me. Reverse- _Flash_.”

“Okay, we can think up something else, did you have any ideas?” Cisco got up from his seat and made his way around the screens to stand in front of Barry.

“I was thinking Zippy.” Barry grinned at Cisco’s shocked expression, the name certainly wasn’t something he’d have come up with. “I know it sounds lame, but that’s kind of why I like it. It makes him seem less scary, less dangerous.” Cisco paused a moment looking away from Barry at the mannequin that usually held his suit.

“I guess I can allow it.” He turned back and grinned at Barry. “He’s your enemy, if anyone has the right to name him it’s you.”

“Thank you. Now let’s get focused on the Royal Flush Gang, they aren’t going to catch themselves.”

“What’s this about a Royal Flush Gang?” Barry turned around and watched as Wells and Caitlin walked into the Cortex.

“They’re a group of bank robbers who’ve been hitting banks in Keystone and Central for the past few months. The CCPD have a lead on them and are going after them tonight. I plan on backing them up.” Barry hoped Wells wouldn’t argue, he’d been against Barry going after Snart and Rory, and Barry didn’t want to get into an argument with him over going after bank robbers.

“Well, I’m sure this will succeed if you’re on site. What’s the CCPD’s plan then?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr is ace-o-clubs](https://ace-o-clubs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
